Prologue please help with title ideas
by Norray E
Summary: Girl meets boy of her dreasm to discover he's not an entirely normal human being. Meanhwile, she's driven to find the father that she lost years ago and the shadowed face that haunts her dreams. Please Help me find a title for the story.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Life and fate are unpredictable and mysterious. It can give you things, and then take them right back ever so quickly. The main item of this giving and taking is life itself. Birth is the giving of life and death is the taking of it. There is only ever one thing guaranteed after birth, death- and many seemed troubled by their own. Whether it is a peaceful end whilst asleep or if it strikes suddenly out of nowhere, you know it's always there, walking beside you like a good friend, waiting for your time to take you to the afterlife, or whatever comes next. But we must always remember death is not the evil, but simply the consequence of evil.

You find that many people really care for their lives and would do almost anything to keep death away. Me? I never gave any thought to how death would strike me or those around me and I never really thought about how that would affect me or the ones I loved, if I or someone else was gone.

All I knew was that, after a couple of weeks, my death, and probably the ones around me, became less and less likely to be a pleasant departure in sleep, and my death, would end someone else's as well. Someone that was very close to me; someone I loved; someone whom I knew wouldn't be able to stand the loss of my life. This person was the reason I sat here- alive- with their body lying limp and motionless in my arms and I was most grateful. Grateful for everything this someone had done for me and given me in the past couple of months.

Although I very much regretted all that had happened in the past couple of weeks, and all that had occurred, I continued to stay thankful to the world and fate, that I had met the person who now hung lifeless in my arms.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Ordinary Day

I tossed and turned in my bed. Wanting to wake up, but it seemed impossible. I didn't want to endure this; I had had this dream at least a couple of times a week for the past seven years, and even though I had seen it so much, it still haunted me every time it entered my sleep.

I was on a street I had never seen before, standing directly in front of a small, two-storey, white house with almost all the lights on, even though it was the dead of night. The small house had a porch running the width of the house, with white wooden railing and the same railing running the perimeter of the porch on the top storey. The house had no garage, but parked on the curb outside the house, behind me, was a small golden Nissan Pulsar. I looked closely and saw the back was packed with bags and a pram.

There was yelling coming from inside the house and I turned to look. The house was made from wooden boards running horizontally and had a dark gray triangular roof. I looked at the front door. It was dark and wooden with glass panels on either side that ran the height of the door. I heard more yelling and saw light pour out of the door as a young woman, dressed in a floral dress with a woollen cardigan emerged from it. Right behind her was a tall man dressed in a dark suit. I felt my feet move me forward and I squinted into the darkness and confusing shadows. It was my mom emerging from the door; a younger Eliz; my mom from about fifteen years ago.

I couldn't see his face; there was a strange deliberate shadow hanging over his face that didn't touch Eliz or allow me to see its features.

Eliz was caring a bundle of blankets that seemed to be screaming and crying. She tried the sooth the upset baby, but was failing. She quickly buckled up the baby in the back of the golden pulsar and then ran around to the driver's door and pulled it open.

"Goodbye, Steve." She called to the man in the door way with an angry voice. "I'm not going to wait around for you anymore!" She slid into the car and drove off almost immediately.

I ran to the curb calling out to her. "Eliz! Eliz, wait what's going on? Mom! It's Hailey! Mom! MOM!" but I didn't catch her. She drove off into the night, leaving me, standing in the middle of the road.

I turned to the man in the door; he was turning around to go back inside. "Wait!" I called. "Steve! Steve! It's me Hailey! Steve! Wait!" I sprinted towards him, screaming his name, but he never responded. I bolted up the front steps onto the front porch. Just a little farther before I could touch him. I reached out to him, so close, but the front door slammed shut in my face.

I woke up to the strange sound of something being scraped along the wooden floor boards outside my room. I groaned and pulled myself out of bed to slump over to my door. When I wrenched it open I saw my little sister, Melody, with a piece of bright blue string in her hand tied around the neck of her white and gray doll horse. "Melody, what are you doing?" I moaned.

"Morning to you too, Hailey. I'm just taking my horsy for a walk." She replied merrily. How she could be so bright eyed and bushy tailed at six-thirty am I had no idea.

Melody was seven years old and my half sister. We both inherited our figures from our mother, Eliz. The three of us were tall for our ages and slim. Melody and Eliz both had darker hair than me, but we all had very similar eyes. My mother, Eliz, married my father, Steve Maslin, many years ago but then divorced him and was remarried to my step-father, Keith West, after Steve's promotion sent him all around the world. Eliz and Keith honeymooned here on the beaches of Key West, the most southern tip of Florida and never left. Key West was a small island with a total land area of 19.2km2, with 3.8km2, or 19.73% of that area being the surrounding ocean.

Key West is the southernmost city in the United States, located in Monroe Country. The city's population was as 22,682 people in 2007.

I sighed. "You can't drag your horse along the wooden floor boards. They're rather new and your horse will scratch them." I told her.

"My horse is very well behaved and will not scratch the floor." Melody snapped back.

"Its legs are dragging all over the..."

"She's not an it! She's a she!" Melody sobbed. I stepped back, not wanting Melody to make a huge whinge and cry about it. I could see she wasn't in the mood for negotiating. Normally we got on really well, but in the morning after little sleep, we always had different opinions and views.

"Okay." I soothed. "You're lovely... er... What is her name?" Melody had so many toys and changed their names from time to time, so I had much trouble keeping up. "Snowy." Melody chirped.

"Snowy? Okay. Now you and Snowy enjoy the rest of your walk and don't worry about the floor boards okay?" I smiled sweetly. Melody smiled back and continued skipping down the hall.

I groaned and walked back to my bed. I slumped back under the covers and closed my eyes, hoping to go back to sleep. After about ten minutes of tossing and turning I realised that wasn't going to happen, so once again, I dragged myself from bed and this time, over to my closet to get changed.

I quickly pulled on a pair of denim three-quarter pants and pale pink shirt with a white singlet underneath. I hurried to the bathroom and tried to brush out my hair to look somewhat respectable. After brushing out all knots I decided just to wear a thin, brown, transparent head band in to keep the hair off my face. I gazed at my reflection.

I had a slightly rounded face and rather curved nose. My skin was pale, despite all the sun Key West got, but it wasn't a freaky pale, just naturally untanned, which what my skin refused to do anyway. My light brown hair fell two inches below my shoulders with the natural blond streaks twining gracefully among the brown. I looked at my eyes. They had a dark green rim on the iris then gradually lightened as they entered the pupil, just like my mom and sister's, except there was one thing that no one else had, but I did and my mom said I inherited from my dad.

My eyes had oddly placed tiny ripples of brown among the shading green. I wasn't sure whether my dad had the same ripples or if he had brown eyes, my mother never told me, I just knew there was something that came from his blood. I was often complimented on my lips. They were naturally dark, dark enough to fool the majority of the population for wearing some sort of lipstick or gloss.

When I arrived down stairs, my mom was sitting in the kitchen at the red gum, eight-seater, table, with her usual morning cup of coffee and today's newspaper. The hall way seemed to continue through the kitchen to the double doors that led outside onto the porch. The Kitchen was immediately to your left with benches, the oven and microwave on the back wall, the pantry on the corner, and the fridge and cupboards stretching about three metres on the other wall.

From corner to corner in a diagonal line, stretched a long counter that had space for cooking and preparing food and the sink. There was about a one meter gap on either end of the counter for entering the kitchen. On the other side of the counter sat the table where my mother sat.

I pulled the cereal and milk out to make my usual breakfast. I sat down in the chair opposite my mom. "Morning mom." My mom looked up, surprised to see me.

"You're up early."

"Melody woke me." She smiled and got back to her newspaper. After a while she broke the silence "Found this for you, might interest you." She pulled a sheet of the thin paper from the large bundle of folded sheets. I took it from her and read the title. _New Digging Site Found._ "Some farmer was ploughing when he claimed he found something like a hidden city that had been covered with earth over many years." Eliz explained.

I sat in silence and read the article. It was intriguing; I even forgot to eat the bowl of cereal in front of me. I finished the article and sat in thought as I stared at an artist's impression of the city before it eroded and was buried. It was obviously an Ancient European settlement. I could tell by the style of building and the set up of the market. I quickly checked the article, to figure out where it had been found. It was in an empty plain a farmer had planned to turn into a new business in northern Italy. Of course. My eyes flashed back to the artist's impression. That isn't Ancient Greece, different style of building and construction.

I stood up and carried my bowl over to the sink, rereading the article. Once I'd finished that, I glanced at the clock to find I was running late. I quickly ran up the stairs, two at a time, packed my bag and finished up in the bathroom. I then leaped down the stairs and ran out the door. "Bye mom." I called to the kitchen. "Bye honey." I heard her call back.

I ran down the street to the corner and almost knocked my best friend, Michelle, over, her dark brown hair flying everywhere. "Oh. Watch where you're going, Hailey! You nearly killed me!" she gasped.

"Sorry, stuck in the paper." I gushed. Michelle rolled her eyes.

"I was worried you would find that article. I didn't think you'd actually meet me." I gasped in playful hurt. "I considered it." I snapped, twirling a strand of hair. Michelle scowled and smiled.

"C'mon. We'll be late." We both smiled and started towards West Key West High School.

West Key West High School was a small, private, school part way down the hill on the west side of town. The land used to be a golf course before it was converted to a school, so the area was quite open and hilly. It didn't have the most updated technology or absolute best teachers, but it was satisfactory, as in it had an updated library and had staff that generally knew what they were talking about in class.

We entered through the main gates, through the parking lot, past the oval , into the opening quadrangle and past the reception, talking constantly. We started giggling at a joke when our friend, Tess Wishart, stepped in front of us. Her brilliant blond hair curled and rested just above her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes darted between us. She was the eyes and ears of the school, she knew everything about everyone and all ways knew what the hottest topic was. She was friends with almost everyone, but just happened to hang out with us.

"What's so funny?" she asked perkily.

"Nothing." Michelle claimed suddenly snapping out of her giggles and became all business like. "What's going on?"

Tess suddenly slouched. "Nothing." She sulked. "How can there be no news? It's Monday, there should be _some_ weekend gossip. It doesn't make _any_ sense."

"Maybe it's just cause no one wants to tell you." Michelle suggested. Tess scowled at her playfully and Michelle looked smug. I smiled. I had the strangest friendship group. I somehow had befriended the eyes and ears of the school; someone whom knew all her fellow piers by name and face. On the other hand I was best friends with the most mature girl in the school.

Michelle was a model student. Social service captain, class president and brilliant at everything she did. Many, including myself, didn't understand how we were such good friends; we were completely different in almost every way. Fashion style, interests, hobbies, classes, everything. Although we did share the odd similarities, like she couldn't stand watching particular sports on the TV and she was always disgusted by the really popular girls' fashion sense and attitude. "I don't understand why everyone wants to be their friends, especially when they're mean to half of them anyway." She had said one day. We both disdained the fact that girls who were so mean and self-centred could have so many friends and people wanting to be their friends and all the hottest guys in the school grovelling at their feet.

The three of us got into a conversation that we all, somehow, could talk about. We walked along through the courtyard and into the main outside courtyard. The stones beneath our feet were white with red stones placed through the centre as decoration that swirled around seating areas and down the centre of the white. The courtyard ran the length of the school, where other buildings were built upon it, all connected by the roofless, stoned courtyard and the ribbons of red.

As we walked towards the locker building I watched the thin red appear and disappear beneath our feet as we pasted the different seating areas and the decorating red. I entered the building just in time to hear Lindsey Marshal pull another outrageously funny joke for all her posse and the jocks surrounding her. The group threw their heads back and laughed out in hysteria.

Lindsey Marshal was the most popular girl in school. She had perfect blond curls that fell to the bottom of the rib cage and blue eyes, just like Tess's, just they weren't a childish as the playful, energetic Tess. Lindsey was called by all the guys, the _"hottest girl in the school."_ They all say _"She has the best body._" But I was a girl, so I didn't judge.

Michelle and I scowled, we had heard the joke and it wasn't anywhere near as hilarious as the jocks made it seem.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tess's eyes brighten and flick back her blond hair. Michelle and I looked at each other and left the spy of the school alone with her super cool and popular friends. I turned left and headed down the corridor, passing many people and lockers on both sides of me, with Michelle right behind me cursing, the all so perfect Lindsey Marshal, to herself. I smiled as the occasional curse reached my ears.

We walked through the corridor swiftly, passing nearly everyone in the school and their gray or silver lockers. The walls were all white painted plaster, lined with odd splashes of colour where a paint bomb or some kind of food had hit the surface. All the lockers were the same size and were all meant to be a slick silver, except, some had lost their colour, had the paint peeled off or had pieces of food thrown at them, staining the wood. I often tried to imagine them all the same colour and stainless and often came to the conclusion that they would've looked quite formal and neat.

We finally came to the opening we were looking for and turned left again, causing the rest of the corridor to disappear, then right, into an even smaller space off the opening. Our lockers were behind the sports store room, so it was often quieter and less crowded than the rest of the block, with the exception of between classes and the start of lunch time, when you had little chance to get to your locker.

I turned to my locker, pulled out my key and forced the door open. My locker number was 576, so it was one of the rare, newer, unstained, original coloured ones. Michelle was number 583 and happened to be opposite me. Now she was cursing the people standing in the corridor either making a mess or getting in the way.

I smiled again; Michelle was the kind who liked to have everything in order and in place, her locker exemplified that. Everything was sorted neatly by subject, then by book size and she had a folder of papers for every subject. Her bags always went in the large hole and jacket hung on the hook or in the cabinet below if they were wet. In her life, everything had its special place on a shelf or in a drawer, my locker, on the other hand, was just put all the books from one subject books in together where ever they could fit.

I pulled out my books for my first period, English, and closed my locker door with a thud. "Hi." I jumped about a foot from the floor. I turned to the owner of the perky voice and found, non-other than Tess. "Don't do that." I snapped. "You knocked the breath out of me." I gasped, trying to breathe properly.

"More like _jumped_ the air out of you." Tess giggled. Michelle closed her locker too and joined in on the teasing. "Oh, Tess. You should know by now that poor Hailey has a heart failure problem." The two giggled and I just smiled again. It still amazed me how three completely different people could be such good friends.

"You seem much happier." I noted. "Find some new gossip?"

"Well." Tess just gazed at us and played innocently with a neat, pretty curl of blond hair.

"You did didn't you?" Michelle teased.

"Okay. But tell no one what I'm about to tell you." Tess's face suddenly light up with excitement.

"Oh of course Tess. We wouldn't want to steal your pride and glory of the know-it-all-gossip-princess, would we?" Michelle teased. Tess scowled at her and sighed. Suddenly, all distaste had disappeared and the usual brightness materialized on her face.

"Okay. Listen in. There are some new kids coming in today."

"Really?" Michelle sighed. "What's so good about that?" Tess froze in a look of shock.

"They're really cute!" she shrieked.

"Oh, already back to your games aren't you?" Michelle accused "Why do you care so much about cute guys? Just because they're good looking doesn't make them good guys."

"You haven't seen them." Tess defended "These guys are really hot."

"And you have?"

Tess smiled slyly. "I actually have." Michelle and I raised our eyebrows in surprise.

"When?" I snapped.

"Just now, after you guys left me with Lindsey and her friends, Mary and I walked up to the reception to see them. They are sooooo cute! I bet they'll give Brad Grant a run for his money." I stared at her in disbelief. Brad Grant was the hottest guy in the school. Pretty much _every single girl_ in the school was after him, but, naturally, Lindsey had him and really made a habit of showing off that fact.

She would often walk down the corridor, arm-in-arm with him, giggling frantically, getting everyone's attention. That's the way she liked it. Her, the centre of attention with every pair of eyes watching her, how she wanted that, I had no idea. I would hate to be the centre of attention. Having everyone watching me, urg! I'd probably make a huge fool out of myself by tripping over something or running into a wall.

I broke out of my nightmarish daydream and returned to reality. "_They_?" I asked Tess. "How many is _they_?"

"Well there are five new kids..."

"Oh great one for you, one for Mary, one for Lucinda, another one for Lindsey and one for Bethany." Michelle interrupted, naming the five most popular girls in the school. Tess scowled again.

"As I was saying there _are_ five but two are girls, so _three_ cute guys. One for each of us!"

I stared at her in disbelief. How could she think that I, or Michelle for that matter, would actually be interested in some new kids? "Hang on." I stated. "What makes you think that either one of us" – I indicated to Michelle and I – "would be interested in some guys?"

"Because they're hot!" Tess prompted. Michelle and I looked at each other. Clearly our friend didn't know us that well when it came to the boy department.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 First Sight

_Bring._ Finally, the first half of P.E. was finished. After break just another half period till _History._ I couldn't wait. History was, without a doubt, my favourite subject. I loved learning about the world at different times and I loved ancient European mythology, especially ancient Greek and Roman.

I reached the cafeteria early, so I just sat at my usual table with an apple and soda and waited for my friends. After a little while, Lindsey entered the large room, accompanied by her usual pose, which consisted of Mary, Lucinda, Bethany, Brad and every other wannabe that followed her around the school.

I searched the crowd, looking for one face, but I couldn't find it among all the jocks, cheerleaders and fans. So I gave up and looked back at my apple. Suddenly, there was a thump on the table that made me jump again. I looked up into the face of Tess. "I thought I told you not to do that!"

"Sorry." She whispered. "So, have you seen the new kids? The guys are hot aren't they?" I sighed and shook my head. "No. I haven't seen them and I probably won't notice them when they walk through those doors." I inclined my head towards the entrance doors to the cafeteria.

She looked offended, but the shook her head and got over the matter. "By the way there's a little problem with the whole us and them getting together thing." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, like the fact that Michelle and I aren't interested?"

"That, and the fact that two are already dating." I looked at her with my usual how-in-the-world-did-you-find-this-information-look. She knew the look well and smiled. "I have my ways."

"Of course you do." I smiled back and pulled towards me a magazine that was lying on the table. I flipped it open and started reading about something to do with Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie.

"Oh, and did I mention that two are siblings?" Tess chirped. I looked up at her with the same look, but she just flipped her hair over her shoulder with a quick and elegant flick. "I guess not." Tess said. "The siblings are Alastair and Diana Antony, and the two I mentioned that are dating are James Cohan and Jane Heron." She confirmed. I said nothing and held my look. Where in the hell did she know this from in so little time? Students weren't exactly allowed to have a full conference in class. "And the other one's called Marcel Gordon." She continued.

I held my look, but exaggerated it. "I have my ways." She answered my question. "By the way, there may be another problem to the whole them and us hooking up."

"Apart from the fact that Michelle and I aren't interested and clearly one of the others..." I indicated for the name of the guy dating. "James." Tess stated, obviously pleased her knowledge was being helpful in some way. "James? And the fact that _James _isn't interested either?"

"Yeah." Tess turned to look over her shoulder; I leaned to the side to see Austin Boulder behind Tess. He smiled at her and waved. Tess returned the wave and turned back to me. "I always meet the nicest people." She chirped.

"Mmmm, yeah you do, so you and Austin go back to your break and I'll see you later." I said.

Tess smiled and said a quick good bye, before joining Austin and heading over to the table Lindsey was sitting at. I noticed that, out of the many that followed her around, only and fraction of those people actually got to sit on the same table as Lindsey, and those few were handpicked by the queen bee herself. They were herself, Brad, Lucinda, Mary, Bethany and Tess and any of their lunch dates. Today, Austin was the lucky winner chosen by Tess.

Surely Lindsey knew Tess was friends with Michelle and I, what confused me was that she seemed okay with it. I thought the queen of popularity wouldn't want to be friends with a girl who was known to be friendly or seen hanging out with some of the ordinary people like Michelle and I. Ah well, Lindsey was too hard to riddle out.

I jumped, again, as someone slammed their drink on the table and slid into the seat grumpily. Michelle picked up her muslie bar and slashed it open quite vigorously. I could tell her last class hadn't gone so well.

"What happened?"

"Oh, stupid Tom Green would not _shut up!_" I looked over at the popular table, today he was sitting with Bethany. "Hmmm. Well if you want to kill him, he's over there at the popular table." I pointed over my shoulder. Michelle searched and found him sitting with an arm wrapped around Bethany. She growled and gave him the glare of death. "That bad, huh?" I interrupted her growling. She returned her focus to me.

"Yeah. We were trying to learn about the current day government of modern Russia."

"And what? He wouldn't stop making his own comments every time the teacher wasn't talking?"

"Yes. And he was passing notes to nearly everyone in class, and he wasn't paying any attention, so every time he got asked a question, it took him another _ten minutes_ to figure out the answer!" I just nodded in agreement.

"So, how was P.E.?" She was obviously trying to change the subject to distract herself from her anger. I sighed. It wasn't my best subject and it defiantly wasn't my favourite, both those titles belonged to History. "It was okay."

"What did you do?"

"We were doing ultimate Frisbee. So you can imagine I didn't really get a turn. All the guys hog the Frisbee from the girls, unless of course Lindsey is there which, thank goodness isn't in any of my classes, except for Period 4 Maths."

"Oh, speaking of people in classes, guess who was in my International Studies class." Michelle stated matter-of-factly. I shrugged. "Some of the new kids, I think it was James and Jane."

"James is actually seeing Jane, and I think Diana is the sister of Alastair." I blurted before I thought of what I was doing. Michelle looked at me with surprise. "How did you know that? And who are Diana and Alastair?" She snapped. I did nothing but raise my eyebrows at her.

"That's a rhetorical question right?" I asked. We looked at each other, then turned our heads towards the popular table and said in unison "Tess."

I could've sworn that at the sound of her name, she perked up a bit. We both laughed quietly and returned to eating. At that moment, the doors to the cafeteria opened, and in stepped five incredibly beautiful people. I stared at them and felt my jaw drop. The first two were a boy and girl and I presumed to be James and Jane, because of the way they walked close to each other and the way the male had an arm wrapped around the girl's waist.

James was a big kid. He had a natural big build and was very muscular. He had short brown curly hair. His girlfriend on the other hand was incredibly skinny compared to her partner, but standing alone, was quite muscular as well, for a woman. She had a beautiful body though. She looked like a runaway swimsuit or sports model for some sport magazine. Her hair would have sat several inches below her shoulders and was dead straight, pulled tightly and neatly off her face and she seemed rather protective of her partner. Eyeing each girl as they passed, as if making sure they weren't going to steal him away from her.

The two seemed a completely unlikely pair. James features were quite angular and straight, whilst Jane's were softer, but still fairly sharp. However, they both shared something, something that without, would make them completely incompatible. They both seemed quite regal and had an aura of royalty. They both looked imperial and majestic. Especially in the eyes, they were both a sharp, bright, brilliant green.

A couple of steps behind them strolled whom I presumed to be Marcel and he was _huge_. James was big, but Marcel was _huge_ and obviously worked out a far bit. His eyes were fierce and sharp as they dated all over the room, he looked like he was trying to stare down everyone and made himself look like James and Jane's bodyguard. His facial features were extremely sharp and pointed. His hair was coal black and very short. It was nearly shaved off, except you could see his scalp was darker than the skin on his face.

The next two behind him were a completely different pair. They both seemed to have the same face, just slight changes to the features. I guessed these two were the brother and sister, Alastair and Diana. Their faces were perfect and had pointed noses and chins with bony jaw bones. Their skin was much paler than the other's and their eyes were a much more beautiful, brilliant, bright sky blue, dazzling vibrantly, even from the distance that separated us.

Diana's hair was a mahogany brown and had a gentle wave in it. It would've sat about two inches below her shoulders, except it had been pulled back into a lose bun that hung down the back of her neck and, although she had a head band in to keep it off her face, strands of made it through and hung on her face. She was quite well built, but like Jane, not very much, just that little bit more than an ordinary female.

Alastair's hair was golden and glistened in the sunlight. Like James's hair, it was curly, but a little longer and he was muscular, but not close to James and about five years of extreme work out away from Marcel.

The five continued in this procession towards an empty table. I followed them with my gaze. Watching them closely, then I noticed that the brother and sister were already at the table before any of the others. How...? I had been watching them all so closely. How could they have been behind Marcel, then abruptly sitting comfortably before James and Jane had even reached the table? I saw Marcel's features move. They seemed to form a snarl. I looked at the couple who both seemed to be glaring at the siblings. Alastair and Diana seemed completely untroubled by this though.

They just started eating the food from their hands as the other three sat down. James sat down in the middle, with Jane to his left and Alastair to his right. Diana sat on the other side of Alastair and Marcel the other side of Jane. They sat in the circle, talking calmly. Although they weren't doing anything interesting, I couldn't stop looking at them. They were all so beautiful, like disregarded angles from the heavens and they all looked like they possessed power. They all looked like gods. It was as if a glow was shinning from all of them, even Marcel. All their movements were graceful and elegant. They truly reminded of the ancient Greek gods.

A few more people joined our table and started talking with Michelle, but I completely ignored them. I was memorized by the new kids' beauty. As I was gazing at the five new additions to the school, Alastair seemed to notice me and looked up to meet my gaze. We made eye contact and I stared into his beautiful sky blue eyes and he stared back.

We stared into each other's eyes for several moments, all through the while; I felt a warm glow rising from the pit of my stomach all over my body. It wasn't a nervous feeling, but more the realisation of something. It was like there was a spiritual connection between Alastair and me, and this, the first sight, strengthened the bond. It was very strange and hard to describe, but all I knew was there was something between us, something I hadn't felt with anyone else. A bond.

I smiled slightly at this thought and realized was I still looking into his eyes. When he saw my expression, he smiled back, revealing a sparkling set of white teeth. I felt my smile widen as we continued to look at each other, though there was one thing wrong, I felt someone else's eyes upon me. I looked to the left and saw Diana smiling ever so slightly at me. I blushed and turned away, pretending to be interested in my food, but I had angled my head so I could watch them out of the corner of my eye.

I saw Diana turn to her brother with a huge smile on her face. Alastair did nothing but shrug his shoulders and smile back before looking back down at his food too. I turned my face towards him, getting a better look. He had the exact same idea as me and I saw him peeping out from under his eyelashes at me. I smiled again and turned my head a bit more, for a better angle, he did the same again, and once again we found ourselves staring right into each other's eyes.

Once again, I felt someone else's eyes were on me, but they weren't the curious, interested eyes, they were eyes of a glare. I looked at Diana, but it wasn't her, my eyes suddenly flashed to the other side of the table and into the fierce face of Marcel. I caught my breath the moment we made eye contact and instinctively turned my body into a more direct angle with him.

I tried to back away into my chair, but I was already as far back in the seat as it would allow. I was trapped in his furious gaze. He held me tight, leaving me immovable with his fierce eyes. Their colour was the strangest colour I've ever seen for human eyes. They were bright, flaming red, as if a fire was just on the other side of the cornea. I struggled to release myself from his possessive stare. I lost my breath; my lungs seemed to stop working. My hands rolled and gripped the edge of my chair, turning into fists. I felt the skin stretch over my knuckles and the pain in my hand as I clutched onto the chair's edge.

Alastair seemed to know what was going on. He was talking to Marcel from the opposite side of the table, his eyes flickering towards me frequently. I continued in my pointless battle for freedom from the intense stare of Marcel, but however hard I tried, nothing happened. Finally, I saw James tell Marcel off and he instantly turned away and freed me.

I sucked in a mouthful of air a little too loudly, and Michelle and the two girls sitting next to me, Sally and Clair, were immediately fussing over me. "What's wrong?" Michelle gushed.

"Are you having an asthma attack?"

"No Claire, she doesn't have asthma."

"Then what could it be, Michelle?"

"I have no idea. What's wrong Hailey?"

I started to breath normally; I looked up into each of the girl's pair of worried eyes and shook my head. "I'm fine honestly. I don't know what it was."

"That's what's wrong; you should probably see the nurse."

"No really Sally, I'm fine, I just- took a deep breath too loud. Okay?" The three girls nodded as I re-angled myself in my chair.

I looked over my shoulder again to find everyone at that table, except those of Marcel, turned in my direction. I made direct eye contact with everyone; each pair of eyes had a different expression. Diana seemed curious about me, Alastair looked worried by what had just happened, James looked completely undisturbed by the matter, his face was expressionless and Jane seemed bemused by how I had ended up in Marcel's possessive stare in the first place.

I looked at each in turn, but when I reached Marcel, I instinctively closed my eyes and turned away. I looked at the centre of the table, wondering what had just happened.


End file.
